In Japanese Kokai Number 7 6146-497 and in Ann. Rep. Sankyo Res. Lab. 29, 75-98 (1977) there are described a number of 4H-pyrido[1,2-a]pyrimidin-4-one derivatives, bearing in the 3-position an aminoalkyl substituent, wherein the amino group may be part of a morpholino-, a piperidino- or a piperazine moiety. Said compounds are tought to be useful as cardiovascular agents and to act on the central nervous system.
The compounds of the present invention differ from the prior art compounds by the presence of particular substituents on the piperidine ring and by their pharmacological activities.